Our Tradition
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: AU. Companion fic to Stage Love and Falling in Love. It has been a few months since Karma and Nagisa decided to try to get into a relationship. One day, Karma falls sick in class with a high fever. Events happen that lead to Nagisa bringing Karma to the red head's mansion. Thus leading to an improvement in their relationship. Oneshot!


Konnichiwa minna-san! Guess who's back? BlueSkyBlue's back! I'm here with the companion fic to Falling in Love, which is called Our Tradition. This is a oneshot fic, and the end to the series. I'll be including everything about this series at the end of this chapter too, to clear up any confusion. Anyways, let's get on with the fic, shall we?

* * *

It was a normal day in Kunigigaoka School. A normal day in E class, where the sounds of guns firing in an everyday thing. A normal scene in E class, where the sight of a giant yellow octopus is nothing extraordinary.

The E class was having the language class with their Russian teacher, Irina Jelavic, otherwise known to them as Bitch-sensei. The blonde teacher was trying to teach them Mandarin this time. It was quite obvious that the class was struggling, with the exception of a certain few.

Bitch-sensei suddenly passed for a while, her face scrunched up into a friend. "Is Karma not here today?" she asked, slipping back into Japanese.

"这-这里... (Here...)" A rather weak voice cane from the back, which was unusual of the usually sarcastic red head.

Bitch-sensei strode over to the back of the class where Akabane Karma sat. The red head was slumped on his table with his ace bright red that it matches his flaming red hair.

Bitch-sensei's frown deepened. She put a hand on Karma's forehead and shook her head. "Did you know you're running a high fever?"

Whimpering slightly, Karma shook his head.

Bitch-sensei tsk-ed. "Well, you better go to the sick bay. I'll inform the octopus where you've gone. Nagisa?"

"Hai, sensei?" Said tealnette raised his hand.

Bitch-sensei slyly grinned. "You can accompany your *boyfriend* to the sick bay. Come back after that."

"E-Eh?!" Nagisa blushed red.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Bitch-sensei innocently asked.

Nagisa's blush deepened. "It-It's not official yet!"

And the whole class burst into snickers.

Sure, Nagisa had accepted to go into a relationship with Karma a month ago. It was as if it was just yesterday when Karma had stolen Nagisa's first kiss under a tree. It was under the same tree that Nagisa kissed him a few months later. It was that time when Nagisa accepted to try a relationship with the red head. The couple had many dates since then.

"Well," Bitch-sensei crossed her hand. "You still need to help him to the sick bay."

Nagisa pouted a bit, something he never did before until he entered a relationship with Karma. He obeyed his teacher nonetheless. At least being with Karma didn't replace his respectful personality with a sarcastic one.

"Don't forget that French kisses are the best medicine~!" Bitch-sensei called after him as the tealnette left, Karma leaning on his shoulder.

Nagisa couldn't help but curse -another trait he picked up from Karma- as his classmates burst into laughter.

* * *

"Are you sure you are well enough to stay here b yourself?" Nagisa asked the red head on the bed.

Karma gave a weak smile. "Aww... You do care about me after all."

"It seems that your sense of sarcasm hasn't diminished even the slightest when you are sick," Nagisa commented drily.

"I know you still love me..." Karma teased weakly.

The teal head gave a small smile at the teasing. "That reminds me..." He bend down to give a brief kiss on Karma's lips. "Get well soon, okay?"

Karma was silent for a while before he let out a weak laugh. "You always manage to keep me stunned when you do those surprise kisses."

"Really?" Nagisa shyly asked.

"And you look cute when you act shy," Karma added.

Nagisa blushed red. "K-Karma!"

"Anyhow, you better get your arse to class or Bitch-sensei will have my head." Karm softly drawled out. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

Nagisa nodded. "I'll come back after school."

* * *

Nagisa absentmindedly doodled on his textbook. He was getting bored and Koro-sensei was not helping. The octopus wanted them to write a poem that ends with "Koro-sensei goes Nyurufufufu~!" Clearly, the writing assignment was nigh impossible to do.

"Nagisa-kun, I would suggest you stop doodling on your textbook," Koro-sensei suddenly called out. "If I knew Karma would influence you this much, I shouldn't have helped you two get together~!"

It was quite obvious that the yellow octopus was joking, but Nagisa wasn't in the mood for jokes. He was feeling irritable that day, for no reason. Rather grudgingly, he started to write the poem, which makes no sense, I might add.

Donald Duck goes quack quack quack,

All the cows go moo moo moo,

My cowboy's whip goes whack whack whack,

Koro-sensei goes Nyurufufufu~!

Well, that was random. It doesn't rhyme, but Nagisa didn't really care anymore.

Just then, the school bell rang and Nagisa put down his pen. Finally.

"Class dismissed~!" Koro-sensei cheerfully annouced. "Finish your homework and hand them up tomorrow~!"

Choruses of "Arigato, sensei"s were sounded and Nagisa lept to his feet to go to the sick bay.

"Karma, are you-" Nagisa cut off when he saw the red head sweating profusely on the bed. He moved up and put a hand on Karma's forehead. "You're hot!"

"T-Thank you," Karma managed to rasp out.

Nagisa shook his head, exasperated. "You are hopeless..." he muttered. "I'll call Genjou-san."

Blushing madly, the teal head reached into Karma's pocket and pulled out the red head's cell phone. Scrolling though the contacts, he phones Karma's driver.

"Moshi moshi. What's up, Karma-sama?" a familiar voice spoke through the line.

Nagisa smiled. "Genjou-san, it's me, Nagisa."

"Ah, Shiota-kun! Can I take a guess that Karma-sama got into a fight again?"

"No. In fact, he's quite sick. I think he's running a high fever. Is it possible for you to pick him up now?"

"Of course! I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Nagisa hung up and looked at Karma. "The things I do for you..."

Sure enough, a limousine drove up the wooden building ten minutes later. Neiji Genjou, Karma's personal driver, stepped out of the car. Despite the man's burly features, he was a mother hen in heart. In fact, Karma considered Genjou more of a parental figure than his parents can ever be.

"Karma-sama can be such a delinquent," the driver fondly said as he carried the red head into the limousine. "But when it comes to matters relating to him, he'll keep them in the dark."

Nagisa nodded. After spending so much time with said 'delinquent', he can speak from experience.

"How about calling your mother, Shiota-kun?" Genjou handed his phone to the tealnette. "I'm sure you'll want to spend some time with Karma-sama." He winked at Nagisa.

The teal head blushed but accepted the offer anyway. Dialing his mother's number, he waited till his mother picked it ip.

 _"Hello, who's on the line?"_

"Okaa-san, it's me, Nagisa."

 _"Ah, Nagisa-chan~! What's the matter?"_

"I'll be at my friend's house for a while. I'll be late."

 _"That's fine with me, just remember to be back home before eight, yeah?"_

"Hai, okaa-san."

 _"Bye sweetie!"_

"Bye."

With that, the call ended and Nagisa handed the phone back to Genjou. The driver ushered him into the limousine and got into the vehicle himself. They drove off to Karma's house, or to be more specific, the Akabane mansion.

* * *

Genjou left Karma in his bedroom under the care of Kazemaru Himiko, Karma's personal maid, not before fussing over the red head like a mother hen. Himiko is a woman around her late thirties. She is also another person Karma considered as a parental figure. She, like Genjou, is also aware of Karma's relationship with Nagisa.

"Seriously, Karma-sama..." she muttered while gently pressing an ice pack on the red head's forehead. "What are you thinking, going to school with that fever?"

The maid turned to Nagisa, a smile on her face. "I trust you can take care of him when he wakes?"

"No problem," Nagisa replied.

The workers of the Akabane mansion were really familiar with the presence of Nagisa. The tealnette often visited, especially when their Akabane-sama gets injured in a street fight. Of all workers in the household, only Genjou and Himiko calls Karma by his first name. Nonetheless, all of them were quite taken with the cute and ever-so-polite tealnette.

Himiko reached a hand to ruffle the sleeping red head's hair gently. "Silly child," she murmured, a smile still on her face. With that, she left.

Nagisa took a seat next to Karma and stared down at him. Somehow when the red head is asleep, he doesn't look like the delinquent he was. Instead, he looked much younger, and innocent. Though, Nagisa smiled at his train of thoughts, Karma is anything but innocent.

Karma rolled slightly on the king sized bed. "Nagi..." he moaned.

The tealnette blushed. Karma dreams of him?

The red head rolled again, and this time, his arm draped over Nagisa's shoulder and clutched his sleeve.

"Eh, let go," Nagisa tried to get free of the grip on his shirt, but in vain. Instead, Karma's grip tightened and he pulled Nagisa closer to him, making the tealnette bend into an awkward position.

Nagisa sighed. "If that is what you want. Fine..." Careful not to wake Karma up, the teal head slid into the bed.

Karma grunted in his sleep and placed another arm around Nagisa, pulling him into a hug. The tealnette blushed again but did not relent. He buried his head into Karma's chest, which had grown considerably warmer.

Nagisa gave a little yawn and covered himself with some blankets. His eyelids began to droop and soon he was asleep.

* * *

Karma stifled a yawn as he blearily opened his eyes. Just what time was it? This is the first time he actually woke without his alarm going off. He reached out for his clock but something around his waist stopped him from doing so. He blinked a few more times to clear his vision and looked down.

His breath hitched. Nagisa is hugging him. _Nagisa is sleeping with him._ How did this happen? A headache formed as he tried in vain to remember what happened before.

A slight moan fell from the tealnette's lips as he began to stir. Karma watched bemusedly as the- _his_ Nagisa opened his eyes.

"Morning, sunshine~" he lightly drawled out.

At his words, the teal head startled and released him from the hug. "What time is it?"

Groaning, the red head groped around for his alarm clock and glanced at it. "Ten o'clock at night."

Nagisa jumped. "I'm late. Mum's going to be-"

He was cut off by the opening of the bedroom door. Genjou peeked in. "Don't worry. She called me earlier, so I told her that you'll be sleeping over. It's a Saturday tomorrow after all."

Nagusa relaxed, but only slightly.

"Are you alright, Karma-sama?" Genjou asked, concerned. "Has your fever broken?"

That was when all the memories began flooding back to Karma.

He smirked. "Yep, I'm still in one piece."

Genjou smiled at the red head. Yep, the sarcasm is still intact.

"Well, Himiko has already prepared some dinner. I know it's late but you have not eaten lunch. You two can come down to eat."

Karma rolled his eyes. "Yea, sure. Mom."

"I would prefer to be called DAD!" Genjou yelled as he went back out.

Karma smirked but it soon dropped when he glanced at Nagisa.

There was silence for a while as the two boys blushed and looked away.

"So... Are you sure you are okay?" Nagisa asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yea, I am..." Karma replied, taking interest in wriggling his toes. Then there was silence once again until-

"Karma?" Nagisa shyl began as he eyed the red head through his messy bed hair.

Karma lifted his head up a little. "Hm?"

"You love me, right?"

"Forever," was Karma's instant reply.

Nagisa blushed. "Then... do you think I love you?"

The red head stared at the tealnette before him. "I hope so."

It happened in a flash. The teal head sprung on Karma and pinned him down. "What will you do if I said that I love you?"

Karma ignored the snakey feeling he felt and smirked. He wrapped his arms around he tealnette and pulled him down while rolling over. Nagisa is now underneath him. "Then I will do this."

Withou hesitation, Karma pressed his lips to Nagisa's and coaxed it open with his tongue. He mentally grinned when Nagisa finally surrendered in their tongue fight of dominance, letting the red head continue kissing him. Karma nibbled lightly at Nagisa's bottom lip before began exploring the sweet cavern of Nagisa's mouth. It wasn't until Nagisa began gasping for breath that he released him. Even then, he tightened his embrace on his lover and they lay on the bed.

"That was..." Nagisa couldn't find any words to describe the situation. It was his first time ever French kissing with Karma.

Karma grinned. "Wonderful."

"Karma...?" Nagisan tilted his head up to look into the orange-red eyes of his now official boyfriend. Karma gulped at how cute the tealnette looked right then.

"What now?" Karma teased.

"This is our tradition," the tealnette softly said.

Karma frowned a little. "What tradition?"

"This."

And Nagisa pressed his lips to Karma's this time.

 _"Hey Nagisa?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Kiss me on the cheek."_

 _"Eh?!"_

 _"It's a tradition in my family, you know. We kiss each other on the cheek as a 'get well' wish."_

 _Nagisa closed his eyes and Karma internally gave a whoop of joy. He knew Nagisa was going to give in._

 _"What are you waiting for?" Karma asked._

 _Hesitantly, Nagisa nodded. "If you say so..."_

Nagisa smiled as Karma plunged his tongue in his mouth once more. Letting a little moan escape his mouth, he surrendered himself to Karma's passionate kisses.

Yes, this is their tradition.

* * *

Downstairs at the dining room of Akabane mansion, Himiko and Genjou waited impatiently for Karma and Nagisa to come down.

"It seems like they are not coming down." Himiko nonchalantly commented as she dug into her meal.

"We are not waiting for them?" Genjou asked as he too followed Himiko's actions.

Himiko. "I'm sure when they are done with their making out, they will come down anyways."

* * *

AND THAT'S THE COMPANION FIC TO FALLING IN LOVE! I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS SERIES, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING IT TOO! This is the end of the series. Please, do not ask for more, I have a lot to write. I'll be posting an angst fanfic by the name of Crystal Tears so make sure to read it if you want to cry your eyes out! Till then, ja~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


End file.
